


Cool

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Summer, Swearing, The 80s AU, for once i got a little saucy lol, i needed to write something retro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: Taeil tucks his shirt in and pulls his chucks on. It's the summer of 82' and it's a hot one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided that writing these fun one shots distracts me from the literal angst that is my series I'm currently working on haha! K I lowkey edited don't hurt me, I promise to look through it better later.
> 
> Please enjoy 80's Taeil and Taeyong.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is that OST "Cool" by Doyoung and Key and I'm Good by the Mowglis

**_PLAY >_ **

They’re sitting in Taeyong’s shitty apartment. It’s a two-story building. Taeyong’s bedroom window faces a brick wall over a grey alleyway. The window is opened and the falling rain can be heard hitting sloppily against the puddle ridden ground.

Taeil’s sitting in Taeyong’s lap. His face is covered in a scarlet blush and his body is trembling. They’ve yet to do anything.

How did they end up in this situation? It certainly wasn’t Taeil’s fault. For once it wasn’t the clumsy, quirky kid that fucks up and spills their heart out to their long-time best friend via some shitty ass exposed poetry diary entries. No actually Taeyong’s best friend was just drunk as hell and told Taeil everything.

Lee Taeyong was mightily exposed as gay and head over heels in love with his best friend.

 

**_REWIND <<_ **

Taeil lifts the record from the machine and flips it. He places it back down gently, eager to hear the new songs on the other side.

The needle finds its place, there’s a brief moment of static then music fills the room. The tune mixes with the sweet summer heat seeping in through the wide open window of Taeil’s bedroom. There’s simply nothing better than a summer filled with new music and good weather.

His dad gifted him the record player for his birthday, just when summer was rolling in. As for the record swaying on the board, that was a gift from Taeyong.

Taeil had waited for this day, the first day off of school, to listen to the songs. He felt it would be a right step for the break. If he puts himself in a good mood, the days ahead were sure to be great.

The needle rises off the track and Taeil gets up to move it back to its stationary position.

He picks up the record and analyzes it carefully. _Fleetwood Mac: Mirage._ Taeil’s recent music obsession was soft rock/pop from the western world. To find a vinyl of anything remotely like this in Korea was a lot of work. A lot of work a certain friend didn’t mind to do.

Taeyong, Taeil’s friend of a damn long time, would dig high and low. Maybe hit up a couple of his _sketchier_ friends and trade some stuff around to get what Taeil wanted.

All this work of course was unnecessary if the record store downtown had a copy in its hands. Chances are it would be pricey, so whatever magic Taeyong worked behind the scenes was often better.

Taeil slid the record back into its folder before placing it on the small oak shelf in his room.  He walked over to close his window, as he was shutting it his actions halted. On the ledge was a familiar placement. A ripped off piece of note book paper held down by a small stone.

Taeyong often climbed the piping on the side of his house to get to the ledge, just to leave Taeil a handwritten note.

_Taeil,_

_Meet me behind the record shop. I want to hang out._

_-Taeyong_

 

Taeil laughed at the straightforwardness then sighed. He didn’t like heading over to the shop. Chances are Taeyong will be there with a couple of his high school buddies. It makes Taeil super uncomfortable considering it’s blatantly obvious he isn’t as _cool_ or _punk_ as you would consider Taeyong and the rest.

Regardless, if Taeyong wanted to hang out he would rush to the other’s side instantly. Taeil has this unfortunate and undeniable crush on Taeyong.  He’s one hundred percent certain he’d scream it out at the top of his lungs if it weren’t for that fact that _swinging_ this way wasn’t favourable in society’s eyes.

Why does he love the other so much? Is the term _opposites attract_ actually relevant and factual? Or is it just that Taeyong is the only person who pays attention to him? Taeil assumes it’s a solid mix of the two.

Taeil pushes the stone off the ledge and takes the note with him back into the room. He pulls a shoe box from under his bed and tosses the note in. The box is overflowing with the accumulation of Taeyong’s handwritten messages from over the many years they’ve been friends. To this day Taeil has only lost one, the wind snatched it from his hand after he had read it. It’s all good though, it was just something about going for lunch the next day.

He puts the box back in its special place and heads downstairs. As he stumbles down the stairs he rushes to tuck his shirt in. He takes the hem of the red fabric and tucks it nice and neatly into his jean shorts.

He sits down at the front door and tugs on his converse. They’re white with red trim along the rubber. They were another gift from Taeyong after Taeil had complained about being called _uncool_ all the time by the other’s friends. Still Taeyong new best and the soft white colour blended with Taeil’s warm and neat aesthetic.

Taeil tied them up nice and tight, the tongue folding over just slightly in front. The finishing touch was added when he pulled his socks up. They were white with a single red strip. They come up noticeable about three inches from his shoes. It was certainly a look but what other people laughed at Taeyong called cute. So it didn’t matter. Besides, these days everybody was wearing something interesting.

As Taeil reaches for the door knob he almost forgets. _Shit!_ He runs back upstairs, almost tripping over his own feet twice. He finds his bedside table and picks up his glasses. Thin framed and circular. The brown accent colours look good with his blonde hair so he doesn’t care about having to wear them. Besides, the last time he forgot them he waved to Taeyong’s friend, not realizing it wasn’t the other until he got closer.

He slipped them on and finally made his way out of the house.

 

“Oh yo it’s Moon Taeil!” Ten, one of Taeyong’s closer friends, pipes up.

Taeil doesn’t mind Ten as much, he’s cute and is never mean to him. Mean, meaning making side comments about his looks or his music taste and the list always just goes fucking on and on.

“Hi Ten.” Taeil waves shyly. “Where’s Taeyong?”

“Ah he’s actually in the shop. He told me to send you in there.” Ten gives a wink and a smirk.

 _Okay then...whatever that means._ “Thanks.” Taeil gives another shy wave, this time as a goodbye.

Taeil pulls open the front door, the chime going off. His nose fills with the smell of newly printed covers and dust. _Ah this place is always so dusty!_

His eyes search over the shelves until he spots the strands of white hair peeking out from the far corner. Taeyong gives a quick greeting to the shop owner as he walks by the register.

Taeyong is flipping through old releases in a bin. The younger has his bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration and Taeil hates to be the one to break to look.

“Oh, Taeil!” Taeyong beams at the older. He’s wearing his usual. Black pants that are too tight for Taeil’s health, a very loose belt with a silver buckle, grey shirt and a black unzipped sweatshirt. Oh not to mention the all black converse, which Taeyong bought when he bought Taeil’s. Taeil never forgets that, it seemed like couples gifts and had Taeil’s heart beating three times fast for three god damn days straight.

“Hey!” Taeil approached closer to look at the records Taeyong was flipping through. “Looking for a specific?”

“Hmm not really...” Taeyong chuckles. “...you listened to the album I got you, yeah?”

Taeil nodded his head quickly in excitement. Taeyong laughed again. “It was so friggin good Taeyong, you have no idea! I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Taeil’s face turns red as Taeyong just stares back at him. “...I mean finding these albums for me! I don’t know what I would do _haha!” Fucking smooth Taeil._

Taeyong clears his throat. “...uh aha yeah...” He scratches the back of his neck. “Do you want to grab lunch?”

“Sure!”

 

**_FASTFORWARD >>_ **

“Taeil, we don’t have to, shit you haven’t even told me you liked me back.”

Taeil has his face buried in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “I—I do like—

“Taeil just breathe, you can tell me, just take a second.”

Taeil takes his time pulling himself together and looking Taeyong in the eyes. “Oh my god Taeyong I’ve waited forever for this, I fucking love you.”

 

**_REWIND <<_ **

“How’s your sandwich?”

“It’s good.” Taeyong mumbles with a mouth full of food.

Taeil smiles from ear to ear. _Ahh and you call me the cute one._

“So!” Taeyong wipes his lips with a napkin and crumples it. “There’s a party, not too many people, you know most of them anyway—

“Taeyong you know I—

“Ah ah let me finish Taeillie!”

Taeil huffs out an annoyed breath.

“Like I said you’re going to know three quarters of the people there. There’ll be music, you can just chill it’ll be great.”

Taeil gives Taeyong a piercing glare. The younger just responds with widened puppy dog eyes. _Hmph if your friends saw you acting this way what would they say?_

“Fine!” Taeil shouts in exasperation.

Taeyong fist pumps the air and whisper shouts a _woohoo!_

 

**_FASTFORWARD >>_ **

Taeil has thought about what the other’s lips must feel like ever since he turned fourteen. That’s when he figured he got more of a rise looking at magazines with shirtless men than with women.

He doesn’t have to fantasize any longer since Taeyong’s thin lips are working away on his own.

It’s all slow and calculated, definitely for Taeil’s sake. It’s a good first kiss, for Taeil, this isn’t Taeyong’s first rodeo. He can tell just from the way the younger so naturally tugs at his bottom lip. How careful he is when he nibbles at his upper.

Taeil finds his hands wandering to the soft strands of Taeyong’s hair. He intertwines the locks around his digits tugging ever so lightly. It draws a whine out of Taeyong and Taeil knows he’s doing something right.

Taeyong’s fingers are hooked deep in the belt-loops of Taeil’s shorts. Somehow he managed to un-tuck Taeil’s shirt so every once in a while his thumbs brush by warm skin.

Taeil feels dizzy; this is everything he’s ever wanted and more. _It’s everything Taeyong wants as well._ When he feels the brushing of Taeyong’s tongue against his closed lips it takes all of his control to not part his lips wide immediately.

He lets Taeyong coax him open slowly. After the third lick over the seam of his mouth he meets the other with his hesitant tongue. Taeil has no desire to fight for dominance so he lets Taeyong explore him. The younger’s tongue runs over his teeth and tussles with his own, it has him begging for more.

Taeyong pulls his fingers from Taeil’s belt loops and yanks at the end of Taeil’s shirt. “Taeil...” He pulls back from the other’s mouth. Taeil lets out a whine at the loss. They’re panting, eyes still closed. “Can I take it off?”

 

**_REWIND <<_ **

“Taeyong this party sucks no offense.” Taeil is sitting, legs crossed, on the dingy couch in Ten’s basement.

 _I Love Rock N’ Roll_ is blasting through the easily seventy pound speaker in the corner of the room.

“Yeah I know you’d hate it but, I appreciate you being here.” Taeyong looks down at his feet; he’s obviously feeling bad for dragging Taeil here. He knows Taeil’s been called out for looking like a loser and those assaults of _there’s no way he’s Taeyong’s real friend_.

Taeil doesn’t mind that aspect, he’s used to it. He shouldn’t have to be but he is, for the sake of Taeyong he’ll get use to anything. Which, it’s partially the reason he’s waiting patiently in this hell hole. The other reason is that Taeyong always looks unreasonably hot as fuck at parties.

Leather pants, the black chucks, white shirt, thick belt and that snapback. My god he’s out to kill poor Moon Taeil.

“Do you want a drink?”

Taeil shakes his head no. He’d rather stay sober; make sure no one does something stupid. Especially since Ten has been wasted for an hour already.

 

**_FASTFORWARD >>_ **

Taeil rushes out his whispered reply _yes._

Taeyong, almost forgetting Taeil’s glasses, remembers and pulls them carefully off Taeil’s face. He’s always liked how they look on Taeil but he loves to see the elder’s eyes without the lenses. With the up close and personal view he can see all the colours in Taeil’s eyes and his hard stare brings a pink hue to Taeil’s cheeks.

Taeyong pecks him on the nose, Taeil blinks rapidly. “So cute!” Taeyong calls out. Their chests still rising and falling fast, the heat of the moment still ever present.

Taeyong puts the glasses on his bedside table. His attention turns back to Taeil’s shirt. He slides it up and off with ease.

Taeil is quick to throw an arm across in chest in shame. He looks anywhere but at Taeyong. He’s feeling like he’s gotten too far ahead of himself.

The younger pulls his arm away and his eyes wander to Taeil’s tummy. He draws a finger along soft skin from Taeil’s chest to the button on his shorts. “You’re so soft Taeil...I love it...I love you.” Taeyong pulls Taeil’s face up so their eyes can meet.

Taeil’s breathe catches in his throat and his eyes glaze over. He didn’t want to get emotional but the fact that something that should have never been his is claiming that they’re now each other’s is a lot. It makes him want to do everything the world doesn’t want him to. Because fuck it.

Taeil lets himself relax. He invites Taeyong’s mouth back onto his and they’re back at it. Taeyong sucks Taeil’s tongue into his mouth and a moan rises from Taeil. He’s still sitting in Taeyong’s lap and with every noise that falls from his own mouth he can feel the younger become harder.

Taeyong’s hands are caressing Taeil’s sides and then they fall to the button on Taeil’s shorts. He doesn’t pop it open he just keeps his hands their asking for silent permission.

Taeil pushes his hips forward as an affirmative that he totally wants Taeyong to take them off.

Taeyong smiles into the kiss they’re sharing. He undoes the button and pulls the zipper down. His hands slip between the fabric of his shorts and boxers to his behind. He gives a quick squeeze to Taeil’s butt causing a squeak from Taeil.

Taeil lifts himself a little higher so Taeyong can slide his shorts down his thighs. A couple more moments of sloppy kisses and wiggling and Taeil’s got his legs wrapped around Taeyong in nothing but boxers.

The tent in his boxers is so much more visible now and Taeil feels his face heat up like crazy.

Taeyong drops a hand to palm at Taeil’s growing problem. An embarrassing and loud moan comes out of Taeil and it goes straight to the other’s dick.

Taeyong parts from Taeil’s mouth, his words are barely audible. “Taeil, undress me.”

 

**_REWIND <<_ **

“Hey Moon Taeil!” Ten slurred out as he plops himself down beside the latter.

Taeil notes the wretched stench of alcohol wafting off the younger.

Ten lazily points a finger, from the hand curled around a bottle, at Taeyong. “Dude has he still not said it to you yet?”

Taeil looks at Taeyong who’s completely wide eyed and red in the face from his own alcohol consumption.

“What do you mean Ten?” Taeil inquires looking back at the other

“Wow you fucking nerd oh my god! Man up Taeyong, just tell Taeil you want to blow him.”

**_PAUSE II_ **

Was it stated that Ten’s words broke the truth to Taeil sweetly and flowery because in truth it really wasn’t. The _head over heels_ part was completely implied by Taeil himself.

This was the real case. Taeyong’s feelings were dumped right over Taeil’s head all messy and dirty with Ten’s lewd comment.

 

**_PLAY >_ **

Taeil doesn’t say anything. His eyes are just as wide as Taeyong’s.

Taeyong obviously didn’t take the exposure well because his body slumps over as he ~~passes out~~ faints from embarrassment.

“Oh fuck.” Ten whispers.

 

**_FASTFORWARD >> _ **

Taeil bites down on his lip. Taeyong looks so good; removing clothes is a dangerous game that Taeil’s heart is itching to play.

Taeil’s hands find their way under Taeyong’s shirt feeling out the flat stomach of the other. He then pushes the fabric up. Taeyong raises his arms basically making Taeil do all the work and Taeil just drinks up the control he’s given.

Taeyong’s exposed collarbone is so tempting, it’s blemish less and Taeil is yearning to make art on it.

Taeyong grabs the back of Taeil’s neck. Through quick breathes he musters out something coherent. “Mark me up, Taeil.”

Taeil nearly dies but he still leans forward with the guiding of Taeyong’s hand. His lips meet soft flesh and sharp bone. He gives a peck first before pressing an open mouth kiss. He licks teasingly then sucks harshly. Taeyong grunts and pulls gently at Taeil’s hair.

Taeil sits back up straight to admire the blooming bruise developing on Taeyong. Satisfied he connects lips with Taeyong, welcoming each other’s tongues again.

Taeil wanders down to the belt on the younger’s hips. He fumbles with it slightly then pulls it apart. He slides it through the loops freeing it from Taeyong’s waist. The younger hisses with relief.

At this point they’re both painfully hard. So Taeil rushes to undo the clasp and unzip Taeyong’s pants.

Taeil briefly leaves the younger’s lap so Taeyong can squirm out of his pants. Then once again Taeil is sitting pretty against the other.

Taeyong’s hand slides down Taeil’s spine, it sends shivers down his body. Taeil arches inwards and their lengths rub together. After being ignored for the majority of their session the touch is simply electrifying. There’s no going back, not when the pleasure has been brewing for so long.

 

**_REWIND <<_ **

This is how Taeil ends up at Taeyong’s shitty apartment. He’s half dragged the other up a flight of stairs and into his room.

Taeyong has been in and out of consciousness the whole time. Taeil finally tosses him on the bed, and fuck it; he lies right down next to him. It’s nothing they haven’t done before.

When Taeil gets settled beside Taeyong he feels arms encircle his waist.

“Taeil hyung.”

Taeil only ever gets called hyung if he has scolded Taeyong and the other wants to be sincere in his apology. So, he’s really wondering what’s going to come from the drunk mouth of the other.

“Hyung I’m sorry, you deserved such a better confession, I love you so much and Ten ruined everything.”

Taeil hears the younger becoming choked up. “Tae, don’t cry, tell me in the morning. When you’re all sober, I’ll listen well to you.”

“Okay.” Taeyong sniffles before succumbing to sleep.

 _Your such a dork Taeyong._ Taeil laughs to himself quietly.

Taeil wakes up the next morning attempting to cure Taeyong’s hangover. By noon Taeyong is surprisingly alright. So naturally it becomes a great time to chat. That’s when Taeyong spills everything and pulls Taeil into his lap. That’s how this story started.

 

**_FASTFORWARD >>_ **

“Oh god Taeyong!” Taeil shouts. The younger has pulled both their erections free from their boxers. They’re placed against each other and Taeyong’s hand encloses both as he strokes slow and hard.

“Fuck.” Taeyong groans.

Taeil can’t help himself. His hips start to roll slightly, fucking himself up into Taeyong’s hand and against the other’s length. The sensation is addicting.

The friction Taeil creates with his short movements has Taeyong hanging just on the edge. The younger’s stomach tightens and he lasts only a few more strokes before he spills out between the two of them.

Taeil’s hips move quicker as he chases his own release. Soft whimpers fill the quiet room and as Taeyong rides out his orgasm Taeil comes. His movements are sporadic and he coats their already dirty stomachs in more cum.

They place their foreheads together, taking the moment to find their breath. Taeyong lets go of both of them. Taeil whines at the abrupt loss of contact and his oversensitivity. He calms down when Taeyong’s hands find his hips and rub small circles into the skin.

Eventually Taeyong cleans them up with Kleenex from the bedside table. It isn’t very efficient but it gets half of the job done.

Taeil pulls their boxers back up on their hips and receives a chaste kiss from Taeyong. He lets the younger pull him down so they’re lying together. Taeyong pulls the covers up.

“Did you enjoy it?” Taeyong questions, eyes closed from fatigue.

“Yeah.” Taeil hums in contentment.

Taeyong searches for Taeil’s hand under the covers. “I meant everything I said Taeil, I really do love you.”

Taeil traces Taeyong’s jaw and the younger’s eyes flutter open. “Why do your friends think you to be so cool?”

Taeil laughs as Taeyong scoffs and hits him playfully.

“I’m fucking cool Taeil, you make me uncool.”

Taeil pouts and Taeyong bops his nose with his index finger.

“Don’t worry I am one hundred percent willing to be uncool all the time if it means I have you.”

Taeil really likes the sound of that.

The rain still hits the ground hard. The room smells like sweat and it’s terribly humid. It’s oddly perfect, for the two of them at least. Messy bed sheets, two sets of converse discarded clumsily on the floor, clothes tossed everywhere and records piled high on shelves and in bins.

Everyone else could disagree but Taeyong and Taeil would still find this situation pretty darn cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I really hope you enjoyed this! I had lots of fun writing this! Hehe! Please leave kudos and comments, I love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> This wasn't nearly enough 80's so I'll have to bring this AU back!  
> Thank youuuuu : )


End file.
